


Preconceived Notions

by Kiyoomis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Terushima is simping and Yamaguchi is totally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoomis/pseuds/Kiyoomis
Summary: Yamaguchi thinks he has Terushima figured out but comes to learn he doesn't know him as well as he had initially thought.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 49





	Preconceived Notions

“I just don't think it’ll work” Yamaguchi muttered under his breath, eyes darting around nervously. He kept his head down, not wanting to meet the gaze of the blonde standing before him “Sorry, Yuuji-san”

Terushima had been caught off guard by the refusal from the other. He had fully expected an enthusiastic yes, especially after all the times Yamaguchi would blush at his compliments or cheesy advances. Terushima’s gaze lowered with his cheeks flushing in embarrassment after being shot down so suddenly. The blonde was at a loss for words, only able to stand there dumbfounded with his eyes focusing hard on his feet as a method of avoidance.

Yamaguchi was the first to speak again, offering a nervous laugh to try and lift the staleness that hung above the two. “I’m looking for a real relationship, Terushima” He spoke in a lighthearted tone, although every word from him stung Terushima and only pushed him further into his embarrassment “I don’t to be another toy for you to play around with and then get bored of”

“So that’s really what you think of me?”

These words caught Yamaguchi off guard, causing his face to immediately flush bright red. The tips of his ears burned and his eyes went wide while he stared at Terushima. Now he was the one at a loss for words. Yamaguchi stuttered incoherent phrases as he desperately searched for the words he was trying to say but nothing came; Terushima Yuuji had managed to steal what little courage he had forced out in that moment.

“I feel like you don’t know me as well as you think, Yamaguchi” Terushima spoke while slowly lifting his gaze to meet the others. To Yamaguchi’s surprise, Terushima didn’t wear his normal cocky grin, nor did he smirk or roll his eyes. There was an air of seriousness about him, something Yamaguchi had never seen in the childish male. “You’ve hardly even scratched the surface of who I truly am” Terushima paused for a moment to let out a sigh, his shoulders relaxing “And I’d like to prove you wrong”

The last few words from Terushima’s lips managed to breathe life back into Yamaguchi. He perked up ever so slightly, but it was enough for Terushima to take notice. In an instant, Terushima grasped Yamaguchi’s hands and held them gently, not wanting to seem too forceful.

“I want to take you on a date, and I mean a proper date” Terushima spoke with full seriousness, his dark brown eyes staring straight into Yamaguchi’s own “I don’t mean some dumb hookup where I dump you after. I want to have a night alone, just the two of us. I want to make you feel like the prince you are”

Just as Yamaguchi was about to speak again, he immediately snapped his mouth shut. Being called a prince struck all the right chords and he was back to a blushing mess once again. Yamaguchi yanked one of his hands from Terushima’s grip to cup a hand over his face, feeling the other’s gaze burn into his blushing skin. He knew Terushima was getting a rise out of seeing him reduced down to a flustered mess and he wanted to keep it together for the sake of his own pride.

“How will you prove me wrong?” Yamaguchi forced out, peeking out from behind his own hand. The way Terushima looked at him was irresistible and it made his heart absolutely melt. Seeing the cocky male holding his hands and speaking to him with full seriousness and passion was a special treat. It was so sweet it almost made Yamaguchi feel sick to his stomach.

“I will give you night you will always want to remember” Terushima spoke gently, slowly lacing their fingers together “I want you to see the real me. No tricks, no bullshit”

This offer made Yamaguchi’s heart skip leaps and bounds. Before he could think much more on it he found himself nodding reluctantly, his free hand slowly falling away from his face to intertwine itself with Terushima own. He no longer cared if Terushima could see his bright red face. That night they both showed each other a side of themselves that they always tried to keep hidden under close cover. 

Yamaguchi’s nod caused a wide smile to spread across Terushima’s face. He had to resist the urge to turn around and pump his fists into the air and scream about how lucky of a man he was. In that moment he wanted nothing more to scream to the world about how lucky he had gotten to have a man like Yamaguchi holding his hand and allowing him to bask in the glow of his red tinted cheeks. 

Terushima swallowed his pride for just a moment to respond to Yamaguchi, clearing his throat as he felt his own cheeks beginning to burn slightly. “Great, so I’ll pick you up at eight?” He forced out in a sort of croak, his voice resisting the urge to crack under the pure excitement he was feeling “I promise I won’t be late, and if I am you have full permission to hit me!”

This remark earned a laugh from Yamaguchi, the boy relieved as he felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his chest. Terushima began to laugh as well, unable to peel his eyes off Yamaguchi’s smile. Oh, how that smile was dangerous. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed it until he was faced with the threat of it being gone forever and that only fueled him more. Terushima was determined to keep that smile in his life for as long as he could, even if it meant opening up beyond what he had anticipated and showing the other his true colors.


End file.
